


when the devil drives

by Dellessa



Series: In Vegas... [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: It was a hard truth. They were running out of water. They all knew it. The lake was slowly going down without the stream to feed it.“What are our options?” Jack asked, and looked around the people crammed into the living-room of Kent’s house.“We could head north,” Vince said.“We could go anywhere,” Holster said. “Seriously. Anywhere.”





	when the devil drives

It was a hard truth. They were running out of water. They all knew it. The lake was slowly going down without the stream to feed it. 

“What are our options?” Jack asked, and looked around the people crammed into the living-room of Kent’s house. 

“We could head north,” Vince said. 

“We could go anywhere,” Holster said. “Seriously. Anywhere.” 

“We need someplace safe. Defensible,” Jack ticked off on his fingers. “Some place north would be better. There shouldn’t be many walkers left after the winter.” 

“We can go to The Landing,” Bob said after a moment. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. The ferry should still be docked. We could take the livestock over, maybe building materials. We could make do with the housing on the island, but it might be stretching things. There is room to build more though. There are generators already in place.” 

“What about our plants, all of the work we put in,” Bitty said, and looked miserable. 

“We dig them up. Salvage what we can. We might have a few more months at best here,” Jack said. “It’s just...not ideal.” 

Bittle nodded, still looking distraught. “Fine. You’re right. I’ll start looking around for smaller pots to transport them in.”

“Good plan, bud,” Jack said and gave him a smile. “So we need to get a timeline of when we are leaving. Start gathering supplies.” 

Bob clapped him on the back. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll start organizing the trip into the city to see what we can gather up.” 

“I’ll start packing up the children’s things. Make a list of what we need,” Alicia said. She pressed a kiss against Jack and Eric’s cheeks, and then Kent and Alexei’s as well. “Be careful when you go out boys.” 

“Always,” Kent said fervently.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kent followed Bitty through the Home Depot they found. It was mostly intact, unlike the grocery stores they had visited earlier that day. Bittle made his way straight to the garden second, opening his bag as they went. There was a full aisle of seeds. They looked at each other, and grinned. 

“Fuck. Your bag isn’t going to be big enough. Lets just grab it all.”

Bitty walked down the aisle. “Not a bad idea. Maybe we can grab some of the really big rolling coolers to put them in. We can use the coolers anyway for other things. Or planters.” 

Kent grinned. “You are brilliant, com’on.” 

They ended up filling up the back of the van they had brought completely. “This is awesome,” Bitty said, a grin on his face the entire drive back to the compound. 

“It is. Crap we got a lot.” 

“I know,” Bitty laughed. “I know. This is great. I...honestly I think this is going to be a good thing. Us leaving I mean. It’s going to be hard, but it will be a good thing.” 

“Yeah. I hope so. I honestly do. I’ve been there, you know? I mean the The Landing. It’s beautiful.” Kent gave Bitty a brittle smile. “Didn’t think I would ever be going back, because of...well...you know.” 

Bitty hummed. “Yeah, I know. You are Jack are friends though, and Tater...”

“Yeah, Alexei. Fuck. I think I love him.” He put his hand over his mouth. “The timing is so bad.” 

“When is it ever good?” Bitty asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Kent looked out the window. “Yeah. There is there. It’s just. You know. World falling apart and all of that shit. It’s scary, Bitty.” He barked a laugh. “I’m preaching to the choir, I know. It’s just that I’m fucked up at the best of times, and I really---I really don't have a good track record with this sort of thing.”

“As Bob likes to say, ‘You miss 100% of the shots you don’t go for’.” 

Kent groaned. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really. I might be misquoting, but you know what I mean. I think you will be sorry if you don’t give it a shot. Tater is a good guy.” 

“I know he is,” Kent mumbled. “You know what else I know? Jeff finds it fucking hilarious.” 

“I’m sure he does.”  
“They had a betting pool on it. Long ass pool. Started it when he was on the Aces. Shame money isn’t worth shit anymore,” Kent said. “Jeff said I pined over him when he left. It was a bit too much, and I was just---too fucking stuck on Jack to see what was right in front of me. Or at least to acknowledge it. I’m fucking stupid, Bits.” 

“You aren’t stupid, Kent.” 

Kent snorted loudly, and rested his head against the cool window. He watched the deserted buildings go by and the desolate landscape. Here and there there were piles of the dead. Even less often a barely shambling zombie. “I’m not convinced,” he finally said. “This situation is pretty stupid.” 

“I think---I think it could be worse, Kent. We could be alone. I mean, fuck I wasn’t even alone when we were in Providence. The trip here though. It was pretty scary.” 

“I can imagine.” 

“I know you can.” Bitty reached over, pinching him. 

“Trip up north is going to be scary too.” Kent worried at his lip. “Think we’ll make it.” 

“What kinda question is that, mister?” 

Kent laughed, “I don’t even fucking know.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bob was taking inventory of their supplies when Kent and Bitty made it back. Bitty waved at Bob before heading out to the community center. 

“Good Run?” Bob asked. His eye crinkled as he smiled. It was a good sight to see. The months of worry had left everyone as hang-dog faced as Malkin. Kent wondered for a moment how he was. If he had made it through. If any of the others had. It was something he tried not to dwell on. 

“Yeah, it was good. We got a shit load of gardening supplies. Place wasn’t picked clean. We should make another run there before we leave. Pretty sure i saw some generators towards the back,” Kent said. “Uh, anything you think we need?” 

Bob barked a laugh. “A million things. I’ll make you a list.” 

“I’ll hold you to that, old man.” 

“I’m sure you will, kiddo. Better get down to the community building. Boys have lunch ready. Alexei was looking for you.” 

Kent flushed, and ducked his head. He looked everywhere but at Bob. “Thanks for the heads up.” 

“Welcome kiddo.” 

Kent nodded, his face still hot. “Bob, do you think---do you think anyone else made it? I mean Sid or anyone?” 

“I’d like to think so. I think about it some times. I hope we weren’t the only lucky ones. What makes you ask?”

“I don’t know. Just...thinking about it a lot lately. Thinking about a lot of things.” He bit at his nail. “This moving thing---it’s a lot. Not going to lie. I’m scared. What if we don’t make it?”

“Have some faith. Okay?” Bob pulled Kent into a hug, and Kent leaned into it. “We’ll all get through this. We’ve don’t pretty well for ourselves so far. And hopefully...well hopefully Mario is taking care of the boys in Pittsburgh, and everyone else is okay too.” 

“I don’t think so,” Kent whispered. “I still don’t know how we made it out of the arena.” His breath hitched in his chest. “There was so many of them.” 

“I know, but you did make it out, and we will make it to the landing. Now, you’d better do get some food in you.”

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next week found the whole safe haven abuzz with activity. Kent and Alexei had made trips into the city every day to gather working vehicles and all of the supplies they would need for the long journey. It was hard, tiring work, and the sun was hot enough to bake a person. 

They saw very few dead shambling about, and those they did they quickly dispatched. 

“I’ll be glad when this is done and we are on our way,” Kent said as they were making their way back a final time. 

“Soon, Kenny. Long road trip.” Alexei grinned, flashing bright white teeth. He had not lost his cheer, despite what had happened. 

“Yeah. I guess. Aren’t you a little worried?” Kent hitched his backpack a little higher on his shoulders and bumped against Alexei as they picked their way through the rubble on the street. He was thankful they were not on the road crew that were clearing out the streets so they had a route out. Swoops had done little but complain about it. 

“Little worried,” Alexei said. “I’m know you will be with me thought, so...”

Kent’s cheeks flushed red. “Right. I will be. If you still want me.” 

Alexei snorted. “Stupid thing to say.” 

Kent opened his mouth to argue about it, but thought better of it. They walked together in silence until they reached the jeep they had drove out in. They had spent the better part of the morning picking through a pharmacy. It had been clear that people had looted the contents already, but there was still odds and ends that would be useful. They had broke through the pharmacies security gate and grabbed all of the antibiotics they could find, and anything else they thought might be useful. The jeep was full of boxes of bandages, medicine, anything that was left over that they could fit in. Kent knew Vince would appreciate it. 

“Anywhere else on our list?” Kent asked rather than argue. 

“Mmmm...Bob give list. Few other possibilities. Liquor store down road a bit farther.” 

Kent barked a laugh. “Sounds like a plan.” They finished loading up their finds and drove off to the next destination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

“The road out is clear,” Swoops said as he sat down next to Kent in the makeshift dining hall. “Zimmermann said we could head out in three days. Give or take. Fucker ran us ragged. Wasn’t as bad as we initially thought though.” 

Kent tucked into his dinner. “That is good news. You know you haven’t been the only one working, right?

“Lies,” Swoop declared. “They sent you out with your paramour. How is that work?” 

“A. Never fucking say that word again. Yuck. You are fucking disgusting. B. We worked our asses off, you jerk. Really Did you not see all of the shit we brought in?” Kent glared down at the mashed potatoes and gravy he had been eating.

Swoops just laughed. “I swear, Cap, you have no chill at all.” 

“I have all of the chill. Really. I hate you.” 

Swoops bumped shoulders with him. “Nope, you love me best.” He picked at the vegetables on his own plate. “Uh, you think we are going to make it up north?” 

“I would like to hope so.” Nothing seemed sure any more, but Kent could hope.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They left two mornings later, getting up in the cool predawn hours. They drove the cattle, and horses into the trailers they managed to commandeer. Loaded up the RVs and buses. They were going to drive as far as they could. Hopefully they would make it all the way they had to abandon the vehicles for the horses. 

Kent looked out the window while Alexei drove. The countryside whirled past as they left the only home Kent had had in his adult years.


End file.
